


Home Again, Home Again

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [34]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Back Together, Home, Lazy Mornings, POV Annalise Keating, Post-Season/Series 02, Tennessee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is quiet—that’s how Annalise knows it’s going to be a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Annalise/Eve - apologize](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5955148#t5955148).

The house is quiet—that’s how Annalise knows it’s going to be a good day.

Mama is off with her lunching ladies at the diner, set for a few hours of town gossip and hot coffee, which means there’s no one milling around looking for a home-cooked meal or a harsh bit of advice or, worst of all, a glimpse at the prodigal daughter.

The birds are chirping away outside the open window. A few sprinklers are chugging away at the dry grass. And as Annalise arches her back in a stretch, she feels a hand come crawling beneath the blankets to settle warm on her hip.

“Too early,” Annalise groans, even though she’s already smiling. Eve was a city girl through-and-through, all high heels and fast walking, but she fits into warm, sultry Memphis like she was born there. Mama loves her, too—a welcome surprise for Annalise.

“Sorry, baby,” Eve purrs, pressing her lips against Annalise’s neck, hand wandering to slide against Annalise’s stomach.

Annalise hums with pleasure, savoring her warm childhood bed and her lover, the southern air filtering in from outside. The feeling of _home_. “No apologies needed,” she says, and turns to kiss her girl.


End file.
